The Sweets Showdown
by miharu-hime
Summary: What happens when you put Misa, L and Mello in the same room as a chocolate cake? One shot. Slight OOC-ness from the cast.


The Sweets Showdown

A Death Note fanfic.

(A/N: I don't own Death Note. Slight OOC-ness from all the characters.)

Amane Misa walked around the pastry shop, giggling and squealing. Everything seemed so cute and tasty. Each dessert earned "ooohs" and "ahhs" from her. She was deciding between cakes, when a chocolate-y aroma filled the air. She turned around and saw the biggest chocolate cake she'd ever laid eyes on.

It was the epitome of "Death by Chocolate". Each part of the four-layered cake was covered with chocolate icing, sprinkles, frostings, shavings, chunks, and many more. Save for the top of the stack, which had dollops of whipped cream and tons of strawberries.

Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack, while observing the cake. She lifted her hand to touch it, as if to make sure it was real. BANG! The door swung open, revealing two men, both with a crazed and angry look on their faces. She recognized one of them. It was Ryuuga Hideki, a classmate of Light.

"_Hi Ryuuga-kun!_" Misa said, hoping his mood would lighten up. Her greeting was only met by an angry grunt.

"_Who's the other mysterious man?_" she wondered out loud. The other guy snapped out of his stupor to yell at her, "_You don't know who I am? How dare you not know! I am Mello, and we shall claim that cake!_"

Misa immediately reached for her teddy bear, which also doubled as a bag. Picking it up, she subtly felt the contents. "_Good. Misa-chan's Deathnote is in here,_" she thought. The staff at the pastry shop looked at them as if they were deranged. They all decided to back into the kitchen, in order to protect themselves from whatever was going to happen.

She pointed a finger at Ryuuga and Mello. "_If Ryuuga-san and Mello-san are going to be that way, Misa-chan challenges you to a showdown!_" Mello could only smirk at that. Ryuuga broke the silence and said, "_Fine. We accept your challenge. Whoever's left standing wins the cake._" They all nodded.

"_Ready, set, go!_" Mello screamed as he pushed Ryuuga to the ground. Ryuuga reacted to this by tripping him. As they stood up, Mello grabbed a chair and hurled it at Misa. She barely dodged it. She started rummaging through her bag. Mello was busy hurling chairs and tables at Ryuuga. She almost lifted the Deathnote out when Mello hurled a table at her. "_Hey! Where's Misa-chan's teddy bear?_" she waited. Mello paid no attention to her and tossed another table at her. She moved away, but part of the table hit her head. Mello moved in to finish her when Ryuuga grabbed him and tried to strangle him. Misa crawled away from them, her head throbbing from her left side. She saw her bag was far from her spot underneath one of the tables Mello threw at her. Misa crawled as fast as she could behind one of the overturned tables. She occasionally looked around for items that she could use to defend herself. She was able to pick up broken jars, a metal cake stand, and a part of a smashed up chair. She ducked behind the table clutching a broken jar.

Mello and Ryuuga were too busy to notice Misa crawl away from them. Ryuuga had his hands around Mello's neck while Mello had his hands around Ryuuga's neck. They were rolling around the floor covered with debris, smushed cake and flour. Ryuuga was hoping Mello wouldn't get destructive, but it was too late. The tables and chairs Mello threw broke several of the glass panels housing delicious cakes. However, the enormous chocolate cake stayed intact, it's glass case slightly covered with a fine layer of flour and debris. Misa noticed that the two were still busy, so she hurried behind the cashier's counter to look for more weapons. She found a hefty sack of flour and tossed it where the two were. The whole shop filled with flour. Amidst the confusion, Misa grabbed all the heavy and/or pointy objects she could feel. Ryuuga wanted to stay ahead, so he promptly kicked Mello below the belt, causing him to wail in pain. He stood up, the flour about to clear when a jar was hurled near his feet. The white powder got into his eyes while Mello's leg got hit by one of the jar's shards. Misa suddenly changed her strategy and headed for the cake when she sneezed. Both Mello and Ryuuga heard it and scrambled to get to her. In her panic, Misa grabbed another cake stand complete with a lavender cake on top, and brought it down on the nearest head.

Unfortunately, the person that she hit on the head was a brave employee who went out during the fight, in order to escape. As his limp form crumpled on the ground, Ryuuga and Mello headed towards her. She quickly grabbed the cash register's drawer, which she pulled out awhile back, and tossed it at Mello. It hit Mello in the face really hard, which distracted Ryuuga for a bit. She then tossed a glass cover at Ryuuga, which caught him in the gut. As he fell on the floor, along with the out-cold employee, and the knocked-out Mello, Misa jumped over the counter and ran towards her bag. She was having a hard time lifting the table. It sunk in the floor pretty deep and the coating of cake and flour made it slippery. She tried rolling it off, but to no avail. She was about to find something that could push the table up, but she was met with a gun to her face.

It was Mello. His crazed and angry look, now replaced by a more hysterical one. She spotted Ryuuga with a gun pointed at his head as well. "Once I kill you both, I can have the cake all to myself!" he screamed, his voice high and crazy. He was about to pull the trigger on her, when she suddenly burst out crying.

"_Waaaaaah!!! Misa-chan only wanted a little bit of the cake!! Then Mello-san and Ryuuga-san appeared and ruined Misa-chan's favorite shop!! Misa-chan was going to give you the rest!!_" She wailed just like a primary school girl.

Mello put down both his guns, and Ryuuga stood up. They felt really guilty about ruining Misa's day. They turned to face each other and nodded. Ryuuga approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "_We're sorry Misa-chan. we were being selfish. You can have the whole cake,_" Ryuuga said, choking up on the last part.

Misa looked up, her eyes sparkling and said, "_Really? Does Ryuuga-san really mean it?_"

"_Yes,_" Ryuuga replied painfully. He helped her up while Mello rolled the table off her bag, then tossed it to her. Ryuuga helped lift the cake out of the store.

"_Thank you, Ryuuga-san! Thank you, Mello-san! Misa-chan is so happy!_" she said before walking away with the cake in one hand, the teddy in the other. Mello and Ryuuga just looked at the doorway, still not believing what they just did.

The silence that soon ensued was broken by a very irked store owner, who demanded an explanation for everything. Ryuuga and Mello could only stare at their feet, like children, as they listened as the ownere ranted about how they caused millions of dollars (yes, dollars, not yen) worth of damages, how that cake was for a wedding of a choice customer (choice customer being someone who was willing to pay through the nose for a cake), which was due an hour ago, how the employee who got caught in the crossfire was quitting his job as the top chef, and finally, how they scared away his favorite customer, who was none other than Misa.

In the end, Ryuuga and Mello had to settle the cost of all the damages, the cake, and the employee's "return bonus" through the help of their wealthy connections. They also had to write an extremely long apology letter to the bride and groom as to why they didn't have a cake. Finally, they were forced to even assist in the preparation of cakes (they weren't allowed to even sample their work), repair of the shop, and offer a personal apology to the (un)happy couple.

When Misa left the store with the cake, she made sure she was a good distance away for them not to see or hear her. Her lips formed into a mischievous smirk as she said, "_Suckers. They always fall for that one._" She walked at a merry place, eager to tell Light all about it.


End file.
